<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aclaraciones by Pretoriana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343555">Aclaraciones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretoriana/pseuds/Pretoriana'>Pretoriana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Borrachera, Boys Kissing, Draco borracho, Harry borracho, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, algún insulto, compañeros de trabajo, video clandestino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretoriana/pseuds/Pretoriana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiesta navideña del periódico, alcohol y algún que otro móvil inmortalizando las etapas de la borrachera: tres etapas siguientes a la exaltación de la amistad y cinco antes de la pérdida total de la memoria. (https://www.um.es/web/adyv/diversidad/salud-comunitaria/alcohol/etapas-borrachera)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1</p><p>HARRY</p><p> </p><p>—Potter… te-tengo que subir, ábreme…</p><p>A través del video-portero de su piso, Harry sólo consiguió ver una cabeza inclinada hacia delante, pero creyó saber quién era el que llamaba.</p><p>—¿Draco? —el aludido alzó el rostro.</p><p>Se oyó el zumbido de la cerradura al abrirse y Harry vio como era empujada por un Draco que parecía falto de coordinación.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó por el telefonillo, pero en la pantalla Draco ya había entrado al edificio.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta no se oían pasos, pero sí bajar el ascensor. Su piso era un primero, diecisiete escalones, pero Draco no aparecía por las escaleras y un más que preocupado Harry se asomó por el hueco apoyándose en la barandilla. Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió bruscamente escupiendo a Draco hacia el rellano.</p><p>—Puta puerta…—se dio cuenta que Harry estaba mirándole con las cejas levantadas— ¿qué? No me dejaba salir…</p><p>—¿Estás borracho? Joder Draco, son las siete de la tarde.</p><p>Draco no le hizo ni caso. Se encaminó torpemente hacia la puerta abierta como si fuera su casa y entró al piso. Harry le siguió con la impresión, por la cara que traía, de que era capaz de cerrarle su propia puerta en las narices.</p><p>Según pasaba por el dintel se dio cuenta de que el otro chico se estaba quitando el abrigo de espaldas a él y dejándolo caer al suelo, al igual que la bufanda. Harry sonrió pensando que debía de tener más alcohol que sangre en las venas en ese momento para que todos los modales Malfoy se hubieran caído al suelo con el abrigo.</p><p>—Si te encuentras mal y vas a vomitar ya sabes dónde está el baño —le dijo mientras se giraba a cerrar su puerta. Al encarar a Draco, éste le agarró de la pechera de la sudadera y le empotró contra la puerta, pegándose a él y mirándole con cara de asesino.</p><p>—¿Qué haces tío? —Harry tenía de repente todos sus sentidos alerta.</p><p>—¿Tú qué crees Potter? —cerró los ojos momentáneamente al notar que Draco escupía su apellido, literalmente.</p><p>—Pues ni idea, sólo sé que estás como una cuba y que deberías soltarme por tu bien.</p><p>—Por mi bien…ya…y d-dime, esta extraña situación en la que tu y yo nos encontramos ahora mismo… ¿no te recuerda algo?... ¿eh? —a pesar del pestazo a alcohol que Malfoy  estaba soltando contra su cara, aún fue capaz de recordar el motivo de su visita tan inesperada— ¿Nada?...Ah, claro. En ese momento el borracho eras tú. ¡Bendita amnesia alcohólica!</p><p>—¿De qué coño hablas? —por su mente empezó a revolotear un recuerdo, o más bien la falta de uno. Eso hizo que comenzara a sudar un poco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No recordaba haberle hecho nada para que se enfureciera así.</p><p>—Yo también voy a alegar una laguna mental después de esto, así que ya que estoy aquí, ¡qué empiece el espectáculo!</p><p>Mientras hablaba se iba despegando de Harry y sacando su móvil del bolsillo de manera algo torpe. Después de buscar algo en él, se lo pasó a Harry.</p><p>Era un vídeo de la fiesta de Navidad del periódico donde ambos trabajan. Reconoció el bar por la decoración que ponen en esas fechas. Por cómo bailaba la gente, se notaba que la hora del vino de empresa había pasado hace rato y que la gente más joven de la plantilla ya estaba un poco desfasada con las copas.</p><p>Harry seguía sin entender nada y miró a Draco, que le hizo el gesto de que siguiera mirando el vídeo. La persona que grababa se movía en dirección al baño del bar. La sensación de estar en blanco con respecto a esa fiesta volvió a picotear un rincón de su mente, mientras veía como al abrirse la puerta del baño de los tíos por una mano sin identidad, el plano se centraba de repente en un chico moreno que…</p><p>—¡Joder!...¡ese soy yo!…—Draco no respondió, sólo le miró fijamente, viendo cómo Harry poco a poco perdía el color de la cara.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2</p><p>DRACO</p><p> </p><p>El vídeo se lo pasó Ben, el de mantenimiento. Estaba grabando la fiesta para enseñarle a su novia que en la redacción no eran todos unos gafotas estirados y sabiondos, y que sí que sabían divertirse.</p><p>Bueno, no se lo pasó.</p><p>Draco, después de lo que pasó con Potter, le quitó el móvil a las bravas, se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño y puso a buen resguardo el maldito vídeo borrando toda evidencia del mismo en el móvil de Ben. El otro protestó bastante, pero Draco le mandó a paseo aunque no le quedó más remedio que sobornarle para taparle la boca.</p><p>Exactamente la gilipollez de Potter le costó quinientas libras. Aunque lo padecido posteriormente se podía considerar como daño psicológico irreparable.</p><p>Lo que el dueño del piso estaba viendo, y que Draco había visto unas cien mil veces en dos semanas, era a sí mismo totalmente borracho saliendo de uno de los cubículos de los retretes y yendo hacia los lavabos donde un desprevenido Draco se lavaba las manos.</p><p>
  <em>—Malfoy… qué cassual…lidad…</em>
</p><p><em>—Buena cogorza llevas Potter —</em>en el vídeo Draco se giraba al secamanos al decir esto y no pillaba las miradas que le estaba echando el otro a su parte trasera. Ninguno se estaba  percatando de la grabación, y la cámara no dejaba de enfocarles en ningún momento. De fondo se oía la risa ligera de Ben.</p><p>
  <em>—Mmmm… tú sí que estás bueno cabrón.</em>
</p><p>Al oírlo, Draco se giró atónito y Potter, en su nube etílica ni se enteró de la cara de estupefacción del rubio. Sólo atinó a agarrarle de un brazo y a estamparle contra la pared entre la puerta y el secamanos. Se acercó a Draco, sacó la punta de la lengua y se la pasó por los labios al pasmado periodista.</p><p><em>—Joder…me encantas… —</em>lo dijo con una sonrisa embobada y se aplastó contra su presa hasta besarle bruscamente en la boca.</p><p>—Tenía que haberte denunciado por violación o por acoso sexual en el trabajo como mínimo.</p><p>—Yo… Draco, yo… joder, no me acuerdo de esto. Tengo bastantes lagunas de esa noche. Dios… lo siento, qué imbécil soy.</p><p>—Y que lo digas —le arrebató el móvil con rabia y se encaminó hacia el salón, sin esperar respuesta del otro.</p><p>Draco ya conocía su piso de otras visitas relacionadas con sus trabajos. Draco era redactor de política nacional y Harry era fotógrafo en el mismo periódico.</p><p>Se tiró en plancha boca arriba en el sofá y se tapó la cara con el antebrazo. No estaba para pensar en modales y apariencia en esos momentos. Tenía un tremendo embrollo en la cabeza que giraba en torno al capullo cuatro ojos y no creía que sobrio hubiera sido capaz de presentarse allí con el vídeo. Pero ya estaba hecho, y en lo único que pensaba era que estaba bien jodido. Tal vez tuviera que empezar a buscar trabajo en cuanto se le pasara la moña.</p><p>Mierda. Gran mierda. Potter era el ojito derecho del director del periódico y, para qué engañarse, de casi toda la junta directiva.</p><p>Si el idiota consideraba el vídeo como algún tipo de amenaza contra él y su heterosexualidad, Draco iba a estar de patitas en la calle en menos de lo que se dice “gay”.</p><p>No es que se fuera a quedar en la miseria sin el puesto, la verdad es que estaba ligeramente forrado de pasta, pero le encantaba el periodismo, y todo lo que había logrado en ese periódico progresista había sido por su buen trabajo y dedicación. No por su familia o su apellido precisamente.</p><p>¡Con lo contento que estaba! El trabajo que siempre había querido, buenos ligues sin compromiso los fines de semana, una tregua en casa de sus padres relacionada con el poco aprecio que tenía su padre al periódico, muy buena relación con sus amigos de siempre…Y ahora esto.</p><p>La gran base de su bonito castillo de naipes se estaba deshaciendo por completo.</p><p>Casi tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.</p><p>—Draco…yo…</p><p>—Ssh, no hables Potter, no lo empeores más.</p><p>Se levantó del sofá con mucho esfuerzo sin mirar al otro chico que no dejaba de observarle y se fue al baño. Se lavó la cara con lentitud. La borrachera se le estaba pasando un poco y de golpe cayó en la cuenta de la magnitud del problema que le esperaba al salir.</p><p>Draco miró a su alrededor y vio lo típico de un baño, cosas que ya había visto más veces, a las que casi nunca prestó atención (excepto la vez que husmeó para buscar el perfume que usaba el otro chico y que tanto le turbaba al tenerlo cerca y notarlo) y que en ese momento cobraron un sentido diferente para él. Porque pertenecían a la persona de la que se sentía atraído como un potente imán.</p><p>Y todo a causa del maldito ataque en el baño del bar.</p><p>Bueno, casi todo.</p><p>A Draco ya le gustaba Potter desde que entró al periódico como periodista en prácticas, pero no sabía nada de él y para Draco en el trabajo se iba a trabajar, no a ligar. Quería forjarse una carrera y pondría todo su empeño en ello.</p><p>Y sí, lo consiguió, su buen trabajo dio sus frutos, pero su atracción inicial por Potter quedó en un segundo plano.</p><p>Notaba las miradas en la oficina, hacia Potter y hacia él mismo. Las primeras las entendía, las segundas las ignoraba. No solía hablar de su vida privada en el trabajo y le gustaba ese hecho. Algo sabía de la de Potter porque el chico tenía una relación de larga amistad con la mayor parte de la dirección del periódico y oía algún comentario de vez en cuando al finalizar las reuniones o en los descansos en la cafetería.</p><p>Pero él no participaba en esas conversaciones. Él sólo trabajaba. Hasta hace dos semanas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>El aliento de Potter sobre su cara le hizo hacer una mueca de asco, puaj, estaba borrachísimo. El lametazo en los labios le dejó en shock total y cuando el otro chico le aplastó con su cuerpo y lo besó, su mente se desprendió de su cuerpo como si la hubieran arrancado de cuajo. La una pensaba que eso era un completo y denunciable caso de acoso sexual-laboral, pero el otro, su cuerpo, sólo sentía cómo la sangre empezaba a hervir, los dedos a hormiguear y el deseo a apoderarse de él sin ningún freno. ¡Ah! Que divergencia tan detestable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Potter se separó de él con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándole como si quisiera comerle allí mismo, oyó la risa bobalicona de Ben y su mente y cordura regresaron a su cuerpo. Fue como una tromba detrás del chico de mantenimiento y su móvil. Pensó consternado que su vida laboral acababa de irse a la mierda. Menuda Navidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al volver a la oficina después de las fiestas, el imbécil acosador le trató como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no…para Draco no había vuelta atrás. Su cuerpo le pedía otra descarga de deseo como la de la fiesta y no podía dejar de pensar en Potter y de ver el maldito vídeo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Y el otro como si nunca hubiera pasado nada! «¡Pero será cabrón!»</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.<br/>Me tiré un poquito a la piscina con lo de actualizar casi cada día, creo que será un poquito más espaciado.<br/>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3</p><p> </p><p>HARRY</p><p> </p><p>Harry iba pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo, mientras Draco seguía dentro del baño. Ya llevaba ahí diez minutos y al paso que iban sus dedos ya sin uñas, pronto estarían en carne viva.</p><p>Sólo quería meterse en un agujero y no salir jamás.</p><p>«¿Cómo voy a encarar ahora a Draco? ¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza!». Era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.</p><p>A él le gustaba Draco (y a media oficina también) desde hacía tiempo, pero el rubio era un enigma para todos en lo relacionado con su vida personal. Excepto lo que era de dominio público, su apellido, sus padres y las empresas familiares, todo lo demás era totalmente desconocido para la gente con la que trabajaba a diario.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres.</p><p>Pero prefería mil veces tener sólo una relación laboral con él, al desprecio que había notado en la cara del otro chico.</p><p>«Vamos Harry, sé valiente. Te diga lo que te diga, mantén la calma y…no vas a salir huyendo de tu propia casa, hombre».</p><p>—Draco, ¿estás bien?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.<br/>Hoy un capítulo breve.<br/>Muchas gracias por las visitas y los kudos, me hacen muchísima ilusión.<br/>¡Hasta el próximo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DRACO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco abrió la puerta del baño de repente asustando a Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Vas a hacer que me despidan del periódico?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿¡Qué!?... ¿A qué viene eso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por el vídeo Potter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No entiendo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Yo tampoco entiendo nada» pensó Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regresó al salón a sentarse en el sofá sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. Notó que Potter se sentaba a su lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Adoro mi trabajo Potter, y no quiero perderlo. Necesito saber a qué me enfrento si piensas joderme por lo del vídeo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra Draco, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Yo sólo me siento muy avergonzado en este momento y para nada tiene que ver con el periódico. Explícamelo porque estoy perdido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Consideras una amenaza para ti, tu imagen, tu…novia o lo que sea que tengas, o tu vida en general el vídeo? ¿Para tu sagrada heterosexualidad o…o…quién sabe…tu homosexualidad no declarada… si fuera el caso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Según lo estaba soltando se estaba dando cuenta de que todavía seguía algo borracho, decía cosas que sobrio no hubiera dicho ni bajo tortura. Bien sabía que acababa de meterse de lleno en un terreno demasiado pantanoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Si fuera el caso? —Draco cerró los ojos. La acababa de cagar aún más. Hundió la cabeza casi hasta posarla sobre sus rodillas— Draco, soy gay. Todos lo saben. Ese vídeo sólo supone para mí el recordatorio de un hecho que desearía que no hubiera pasado… bueno, al menos, no así. Me hubiera gustado poder besarte en otras circunstancias y… joder, poder acordarme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante toda la parrafada Draco levantó lentamente la cabeza con los ojos como platos, fijándolos en un sonrojadísimo Potter, que terminó de hablar casi en un susurro inaudible.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí, aunque sean tan cortitos los capítulos.<br/>Nos vemos al próximo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HARRY</p>
<p>Tenía la cara en ebullición y la cosa no mejoraba. Draco le miraba con los ojos como platos para, al segundo, adquirir la expresión de un desequilibrado mental al que le habían contado un chiste macabro que le había encantado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tiempo pasaba y el chico rubio no articulaba palabra. La cara de maníaco pasó a un semblante más serio y el corazón de Harry estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mantuvieron la mirada el uno en el otro durante un buen rato, incluso cuando Draco se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Harry hubiera pagado una fortuna por saber qué rondaba por la cabeza de su compañero de trabajo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde luego por la suya una sensación de vergüenza que no había experimentado nunca, y de haberla cagado pero a base de bien. Sólo esperaba que el otro chico no dejara de hablarle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No vas a decir nada? Como te intentaba decir, “esto” nada tiene que ver con el trabajo —su cara debía de estar ya soltando vapor de cómo la sentía— No quisiera perder tu amistad Draco, pero reconozco que mi comportamiento no fue nada correcto y que fuera borracho lo hace aún peor. Reitero mis disculpas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco seguía mirándolo fijamente y Harry no podía más con el ambiente tan tenso que había en su salón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Qué dijera algo ya!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Penúltimo capítulo, también cortito, las musas no fueron muy prolíficas en este fic en general, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de subirlo así, pero bueno, ya casi es el final. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los kudos, ¡cuánta ilusión hacen!. Hasta el próximo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6</p><p> </p><p>DRACO</p><p> </p><p>—Quiero un vaso de agua Potter —la frase hizo que las cejas del moreno se elevaran y pusiera cara de sorpresa—, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, sí claro…</p><p> </p><p>Draco despegó su mirada de Potter cuando éste se giro a por el agua a la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>Los minutos que habían pasado desde la sutil confesión del otro chico hasta ahora habían conseguido aclarar un poco más su mente. Que la borrachera estuviera desapareciendo también ayudaba para lo que se le había cruzado por la cabeza al observar tan fijamente al fotógrafo. Había podido leer también en el lenguaje corporal de su compañero y decidió que llegados a este punto algo tenía que hacer.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Potter le dio el vaso, Draco comenzó a beber despacio mirándolo fijamente. Vio como los ojos verdes le miraban desde arriba siguiendo el movimiento de su garganta, y notando como Potter tragaba saliva. Se puso de pie casi antes de terminar de beber, y se plantó frente al moreno que se quedó mirándolo expectante.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora que el borracho soy yo… —no era ya del todo cierto, pero nadie tenía porqué saberlo…</p><p> </p><p>En todos los proyectos que Draco iniciaba, y sólo lo hacía cuando sabía que iban a ser fructíferos, ponía el cien por cien de sus capacidades, y ahora no iba a ser menos, se dejaría el alma si fuera necesario, echaría el resto.</p><p> </p><p>Y con eso en mente, agarró a Potter por la nuca para darle el beso de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Sí! El final.<br/>Lo siguiente lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.<br/>Muchas gracias por leerlo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola!<br/>Este fic ya está escrito, así que iré subiendo los capítulos tal vez uno al día, según ande de liada.<br/>Es muy cortito, algunos capis también lo son.<br/>Empecé a escribirlo en 2012....¡dios mío!...y me quedé atascadísima. Hoy lo he releído y en el paseíto de desconfinamiento he conseguido centrarme un poco en un final.<br/>Espero que os guste, gracias por leerlo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>